


Последствия

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: В Вальпургиеву ночь грань между мирами истончается.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Последствия

Темная ночь, страшная. 

Лили забирается с ногами на подоконник и смотрит в окно. Она ничего не видит, но упрямо вглядывается во мрак. 

Отец, как всегда, в рейде, мама готовит ужин, а братьям не до нее. Иногда она мечтает, чтобы у нее появилась сестра, с которой можно делиться сокровенным, но чаще — забирается наверх и сидит в комнате Регулуса Блэка. Ей кажется, что он бы ее понял. Наверное, абсурдно так думать, но здесь Лили как будто даже дышится легче. Возможно, она это выдумывает, чтобы не ощущать себя чужой. 

Единственная слизеринка в гриффиндорской семье. 

А ведь ничто не предвещало. 

Ха!

Папа никогда не говорил семье, что Шляпа предлагала и ему выбор. Если бы он сказал не только ей... Эгоистично, но Лили так устала. Она ведь не стала хуже только от того, что живет в подземелье, а не в башне. Она не виновата, что выбрала свой путь.

Лили тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. 

Зябко. 

Она прижимает к себе дневник Регулуса и зажмуривается. 

Между ними разница почти в полвека, а она иррационально чувствует с ним родство. 

Лили случайно нашла дневник, долго запрещала себе его читать — мысли, чувства, воспоминания больно ранят, отец рассказывал. Но она не сдержалась, потому что... Оказалась слишком слаба перед насмешками и молчаливым непринятием семьи. Ей нужна была отдушина. Мертвые ведь не обижаются, правда? 

Лили качает головой. 

Какая же она жалкая.

В Вальпургиеву ночь грань между мирами истончается. Возможно, если она сосредоточится и потратит достаточно магической энергии, сможет увидеть хотя бы тень, отблеск души. Если он, конечно, здесь. Привязан к чему-то или к кому-то. Попытка откровенно провальная, но ей так хочется быть неодинокой. 

Лили резко распахивает глаза.

Глупая, маленькая Лили. 

С чего она возомнила себя особенной? Только изгоем и способна быть. 

Дневник Регулуса словно нагревается, но она отмахивается от этой мысли. Долго держала в руках, вот и вся загадка. 

Лили обычный подросток с магическим потенциалом чуть выше среднего, а призыв требует колоссальных физических и духовных сил. 

— Ты кто такая? 

Лили подпрыгивает и удивленно таращится. Перед ней бледный темноволосый парень, прожигающий ее серыми глазами, в которых светятся удивление, пренебрежение и, возможно, немного надежды. 

— Регулус? — одними губами шепчет она. 

— Это мое имя, — чуть высокомерно откликается он. — Девушек в комнату я не приглашал, насколько помню. 

— Откуда ты взялся? — Лили разворачивается к нему, свешивает ноги с подоконника и не понимает, что происходит. — Как это возможно? 

— Вот и мне любопытно, — кривится он. — Ты очередная блестящая партия, по мнению матери? 

— Я Лили, — только и может ответить она от потрясения. 

Он окидывает ее подозрительным взглядом. 

— Единственная Лили, которую я знаю, тоже рыжая, но ты совсем на нее не похожа. 

Она усмехается. 

— Только цвет волос и достался, — пожимает плечами. — Папа всегда так говорит. 

Регулус приподнимает бровь. 

— И что мне это должно сказать?

Лили не знает, как лучше ответить. Она понятия не имеет, каким образом миры соединились. Он кажется вполне настоящим, живым. 

— Какой сейчас год? 

Выражение его лица настолько красноречиво, что она ухмыляется. 

А как бы она реагировала на такой вопрос на его месте? Пожалуй, более эмоционально. 

— В викторине на самый нелепый вопрос ты бы выиграла с солидным преимуществом, — хмыкает он. — И раз уж сегодня Белтейн, духи лезут изо всех щелей, сделаю вид, что ничего странного не происходит, — расправляет плечи и добавляет: — Семьдесят девятый. 

Год его смерти. 

Наверное, Лили не удается скрыть эмоции. 

Регулус прищуривается и внимательно изучает ее, будто пытается прочесть, будто... 

— Некрасиво использовать легилеменцию без разрешения, — сердито цедит она. 

— Некрасиво скрывать важные события моей жизни, — не остается он в долгу. — А уж брать вещи и подавно. 

Лили не сразу догадывается, что он заметил свой дневник в ее руках, а когда понимает — уже поздно. Он выхватывает его, изучает со всех сторон.

— Ты явно не мой потомок, — горько усмехается он. — Тогда кто? 

— Внучка той Лили, которую ты знал. 

Петли времени непредсказуемы. Возможно, они оба не вспомнят об этой встрече. Возможно, она покажется сном. Возможно, галлюцинацией. Естественный ход событий нельзя нарушать, но их связала первобытная — дикая — магия кельтов. 

— Так многое хочется спросить, — растерянно разводит он руками. — Нельзя... 

— У тебя все получится, — туманно говорит она. Понимает, что его интересует, и хочет придать уверенности. Насколько это может сделать незнакомая девчонка из будущего. — Не так, как рассчитываешь, но все получится, — слабо улыбается она. 

Регулус выгибает бровь и усмехается краем губ. 

— Не только цвет волос, — наконец тянет он. — Глаза так же светятся добротой. 

Лили смущенно опускает глаза. 

Никто из ее родителей не знал бабушку. Хотели видеть ее в ней, но Лили разочаровала. 

— Спасибо, — тихо выдыхает она. — Я не знала. 

— Жаль, — качает он головой. — Лили была лучшим, что со мной случилось в школе. 

— Но... ты же Пожиратель смерти. 

— Звучит как приговор, — фыркает он. — А что делаешь ты в спальне бывшего Пожирателя столько лет спустя? — зло бросает он. 

— Прячусь, — пожимает она плечами. — Надеюсь, что Слизерин когда-нибудь перестанет быть клеймом. 

— Внучка Лили — змея? — удивленно — слишком удивленно — переспрашивает он. — Какой дивный мир я уже не застану. 

— Внучка Лили Поттер, чтоб ты понял, — все-таки не сдерживается она, с вызовом вскидывает подбородок. 

Регулус склоняет голову набок и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Полагаю, изгой среди своих. 

Ответ не нужен. Он и так все понимает. Лили сказала достаточно, чтобы сделать однозначные выводы. 

— Тебе знакомо это чувство, — печально откликается она. 

Лили слышит приближающийся стук шагов. Понимает — время у них на исходе. Регулус тоже понимает. 

— Оставь его себе, — он улыбается и протягивает ей дневник. — Буду рад, если он поможет. Хотелось бы быть уверенным, что мы еще встретимся. 

— Вальпургиева ночь наступает каждый год, — подмигивает она. 

— Для тебя, — грустно откликается он. — Для меня эта — последняя. 

— Регулус...

Она протягивает к нему руку, но дотянуться уже не получается. Он отдаляется, становится бледнее, прозрачнее. 

Завеса между мирами опускается. 

— Зеленый тебе к лицу, — доносится до нее, — Лили. 

Она резко открывает глаза, словно кто-то хватает ее за плечо и встряхивает. 

Лили на том же подоконнике в той же комнате. Вокруг непроглядная мгла, а она прижимает к себе старый дневник, зачитанный до дыр. Она осторожно касается его кончиками пальцев и тяжело вздыхает. 

У любого решения есть последствия. 

Лили сделала свой выбор и сейчас за него расплачивается. Это правильно. Так должно быть. Ей просто нужно перетерпеть. Она справится, и, кто знает, возможно, они с Регулусом еще встретятся. Пути магии неисповедимы. Тем более Белтейн их пути уже соединил.


End file.
